Azafrán
by VFromMasyaf
Summary: ¿Cuál sería el resultado si mezclaras Hachís y Azafrán?..Al parecer Malik no sabía la respuesta.


Hola a todos! Aquí paso a dejarles uno de mis Fics de AC, tengo muchos más pero aun están en proceso! ;) PRONTO! Este fic fue una idea loca, no lo tenía planeado para nada (por eso fue que quedo tan ._.) pero anyway, muy improvisado, pero espero que sea de su agrado! ;)

* * *

><p>La tarde había empezado a cubrir la enorme y caótica ciudad de Jerusalén, el viento recorría las polvorientas calles y mecía las hojas indefensas de cada planta en el patio de la Casa de los Asesinos. Aun se podía percibir un ligero aroma de incienso en la oficina del joven Rafiq.<p>

Su pulso continuaba acelerando cada vez más con el pasar de los segundos, aparto la pluma, dejándola junto al Mapa aun incompleto, su cuerpo se estremeció.

—¿Que Demonios pasa?.—Pensó irritado mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio.

_''Esa tarde solo había comido algunas frutas que había comprado en el mercado del distrito en la mañana, algunos inciensos de Lavanda y.. lo había recordado casi de inmediato, aquella mañana, luego de haber comprado algunas Manzanas, un sujeto, más bien, un anciano barbudo, de piel tostada y casi tan alto como él, le había ofrecido algunos inciensos y plantas traídas desde Constantinopla, su puesto contenía gran variedad de plantas de todo tipo, desde medicinales hasta raros especímenes de flores._

_—El Crocus sativus, hermosa flor de infinitos usos.- Respondió el Anciano cuando Malik señaló un racimo de flores moradas.- Suelo usarlo para algunas comidas, pero el Azafrán -. Señaló el interior de la flor, donde se podían observar unos pequeños tentáculos rojos.- acostumbro a mezclarlos con un poco de Hachís, son una combinación única._

_—¿Cuales son sus efectos?.- Preguntó el Joven Rafiq con el ceño arrugado._

_—Al probarlo, lo sabrás, muchacho.—El viejo sonrió de forma jocosa.''_

* * *

><p>¡Anciano desgraciado!<p>

Él era el causante de que ahora su cuerpo se estremeciera de esa forma, respiro pesadamente y levanto la vista hasta donde se encontraba su Narguile*, otro escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, sus piernas vacilaron, pero logro apoyarse de su escritorio.

Las aves del techo volaron despavoridas, anunciando la llegada de alguien, pasos en el techo y un golpe firme en el suelo del patio.

—Grandioso.- Pensó.

—La paz sea contigo, Malik. —Saludo Altair como hacía habitualmente, entro en la oficina y apoyo las manos al escritorio de Malik.

—Y contigo, Altair.—Respondió con dificultad el Rafiq.

—Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sabes acerca del grupo de templarios que han estado causando grandes estragos en el Distrito medio.—La voz de Altair sonó firme.

—Desconozco muchas cosas, aun no tengo idea de quien los comanda y de cuál sería el numero del grupo. Respiró profundo antes de continuar.- Pero han desaparecido muchas personas, fuertes son los rumores de que son raptados y vendidos como esclavos al norte.

—Gracias, puedo averiguar mas ..-Vaciló , ahora su concentración se encontraba sobre Malik.- Te ocurre algo?.- Preguntó.

—¿Qué?, no.. ¿Porque lo preguntas?. —Su voz falló y algunas gotas de sudor se deslizaron por su frente.

—Pareciera que tuvieses fiebre. —Se inclinó en el escritorio, con la intención de examinarlo de cerca. Las mejillas de Malik estaban enrojecidas y cubiertas de una delgada capa de sudor que llegaba hasta su cuello.

—Dije que estoy bien, a veces suele afectarme el calor de Jerusalén .—Balbuceó apoyado de la pared sin ningún exito, Altair acababa de cruzar su escritorio de un salto y se aproximaba rápidamente.

—Pues, tu rostro parece decir todo lo contrario.—Respondió Altair mientras sus ojos lo examinaban de pie a cabeza.

Aquel momento ya era lo suficientemente incomodo, la pared de piedra gélida a su espalda y Altair acorralándolo mientras sus ojos se paseaban por toda su persona. Ahora los ojos del Asesino acababan de detenerse en un lugar bastante ''curioso'' de su anatomía.

—Acaso soy tu bufón personal para que sonrías de esa manera?. —La irritación fluyo libre a través de su voz, provocando que Altair lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

—Entiendo porque estas así .—Volvió a sonreír, esta vez pasando su lengua por los labios, acariciando su cicatriz que cubría ambos labios.

La garganta de Malik se seco por completo, el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, y sus rodillas estaban a punto de perder la batalla. Su rostro ahora se encontraba en contra de la pared, su mejilla apoyada en el muro y su único brazo siendo apresado por las manos de Altair.

—Puedo ayudarte en esto, Malik.— Dijo Altair de forma divertida, mientras con una mano, apartaba la pesada túnica y llegaba hasta sus pantalones.

—Si aprecias un poco tu vida, será mejor que me sueltes.— Gruñó Malik con los dientes apretados y las mejillas ardiendo.

—Entonces, veamos cuanto la aprecio. —Murmuró suavemente en la oreja de Malik, sus rodillas casi caen al escucharlo hablar de esa forma.

Sus largos dedos acariciaron su entrepierna con parsimonia, los labios de Malik se cerraron casi de forma violenta, reusándose a dejar escapar algún sonido de placer, no se dejaría vencer por Altair.

—Hasta en estos ''asuntos'' eres así de terco?. —Susurró Altair.

Su mano ahora descendía por el vientre de Malik, llegando hasta su pronunciada erección, sus dedos se enredaron en él casi de inmediato, con movimientos lentos y firmes a la vez.

—Cállate!. —Jadeó con frustración, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y sus labios entre abiertos, formando una clara expresión de placer.

Los movimientos aumentaron y con ellos los gemidos incontrolables del pelinegro, que a duras penas lograba sostenerse a la pared mientras Altair pegaba sus labios a su cuello.

—Eres... un imbécil.. —Jadeó.

—Esa es tu forma de tratar a las personas que te brindan placer?. —Sonrió.

El ritmo volvió a ser más lento cuando el intenso orgasmo embistió su cuerpo, sus músculos se relajaron y sus piernas fallaron por unos segundos, pero Altair seguía con él, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, observándolo en su momento más intimo con inmensa curiosidad.

—¿Mejor?.—Su voz nuevamente perforando hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

—¡Suéltame ya!.—Quería que su enfado luciera real, necesitaba que fuese real.. pero no lo era.

—Tranquilo, ya me voy. —Suspiro Altair mientras se separaba de Malik.

Malik se arreglo la túnica como pudo y aclaro su voz antes de responder.

—Sera mejor que termines con la misión cuanto antes y .. —Registró a un lado de su túnica hasta encontrar un pañuelo.—Ten esto.—agrego casi susurrando, avergonzado.

Recibió el pañuelo entre sus manos y cruzo casi de inmediato la puerta de la oficina, sin poder ocultar la extra a sonrisa que ahora invadía sus labios, subió por las paredes del patio.

Su corazón continuo martilleando en su pecho por algunos minutos que parecieron eternos, apoyo la frente al escritorio y cerró los ojos, todo había ocurrido con rapidez y aun le costaba creer que había sucedido con Altair, no logro contener aquella pequeña sonrisa de la que solo él era testigo, aquel momento quedaría grabado como fuego sobre su piel y sus recuerdos.

_****FIN****_

_*** Narguile:**es un objeto **(pipa)** que se emplea para fumar, por lo general tabaco especial de distintos sabores. Es de origen oriental._

_**Azafrán:** Tiene propiedades estimulantes de las zonas er genas. Los estudios demostraron que tiene efectos similares al de las hormones._


End file.
